Maximum Mother
by princessofodd
Summary: This is a mothers day one shot


**A/N: i know mothers day isnt until tomorrow but tomorrow i am banned from internet for mother's day.**

I tilted my wings so I could land in the ally way with a small amount of grace. The rest of the flock followed me and I heard Nudge whisper something to Iggy. We landed in the ally. I pressed my Max card in Fang's hand.

"Go with the kids and grab some grub." He nodded and walked away confused. I guess I should explain what is going on. Today is mother's day. Normally I would shy away from holidays but I couldn't help seeing the huge billboards for the special day. That is why I now decided to call Dr. Mar … mom. I didn't know what was expected but I might as well try to open up. I picked up the pay phone and clicked in her phone number not even knowing if she would be home. The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" I sighed and then smiled.

"Hey mom." I heard laughter in the background.

"Max! Hi sweet heart are you and the flock ok?" I smiled to myself. This was what it was like to have a mother, to have someone that truly worried about you. I wish I could give this to the flock.

"We are ok. I just wanted to call and say … uh happy mothers day." I could almost hear the smile on the other line as mom said " Oh thank you. Where are you and the flock? Would you like to come over to my house?" Oh insert swear of your choice here. We avoided the holidays because it reminded the flock and me of what we didn't have.

"Uh were in Texas but I will ask the flock if they want to. Ok?" Would I really ask?

"Ok Max hopefully see you guys later." I hung up without saying good bye. Walking over to the picnic table the flock was eating at I decided to ask them they deserved a break and some love.

Nudge was cramming French fries in her mouth. Iggy was whispering to Gazzy who was smiling like a tiny devil. I groaned inwardly. Fang was eating his food in silence while glaring at Angel who I amused was reading his mind because she was staring in a totally different direction. Total was eating a burger next to Angel and staring at Nudge disgusted. I edged my way in between Fang and Angel. Angel gave me her biggest smile and gave me a large bag of food. I scarfed it down in a matter of seconds. I finished and Nudge popped the ever looming question.

"Where to next?" I sighed and instantly had six pairs of eyes on me.

"Well I was thinking we go see my mom, since ya know today is ..." I didn't finish. Angel and Nudge squealed in delight. I looked up Gazzy was smiling. Iggy and Fang were silent but there jaws were tight.

"So like what do you think?"

"Yes!" Angel and Nudge yelled at the same time. I got a "Heck yeah." from Gazzy and two stiff nods from Iggy and Fang.

"Ok so lets go?" I stood up and everyone else followed. I noticed for once that Nudge was quite since I broke the news.

"No! We can't go yet," I looked over surprised at Angel. " we have to get her presents."

"Uh ok." I saw a store nearby. "Let's go there." we all walked toward the store and the flock scattered in different directions.

"Stay together!" The words were lost as the kids ran around. I walked into a small isle that had jewelery in it. Trying to rember if mom wore earrings or not hurt my head so I settled with a Topaz bracelet. Paying for it, a bag, and a card. I went to find the rest of the flock. Walking down the isles I noticed a dark sexy man looking through cards. I saw a blond on the other side with her jaw nearly on the floor. Was the guy really that hot? I walked more so I could see more of him. I started to choke when I realized who it was. The guy turned around the guy was Fang. Fang was guy I thought was sexy. Kill me. His eye brow shot up in a questioning look.

"Uh … I … was. Do you know where the rest of the flock is?" he shrugged and went back to the cards. I growled and walked down the isles. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were in the glitter section with huge card that I assumed they were going to decorate.

"Hey keep it simple and easy to carry." The girls nodded never looking at me. Suddenly I felt a shiver up my spine. I whirled around to face Fang.

"Can I get the card?" I was about to reply but I had a feeling that being this close would make me stutter. I handed him the card and waltzed away. The next isle held magazines and holding one of the mags was Iggy.

"Ig what are you doing?" He jumped about a mile at the sound of my voice and stashed the magazine behind his back.

"Uh nothing. I got your mom a card." I walked forward and leaned over his shoulder then snatched the magazine out of his hands. "No Max! Don't!", But it was to late in my hands was the latest edition of Play Boy.

"Ig what the heck you can't even see?" His face flushed bright red.

"Well … uh I was going to ask … uh Fang if he could … ya know?" I felt my stomach do a flip at the thought of Fang helping Iggy "Read"

"Listen you little sexist pig. Go find Fang and stay out of trouble." He half ran to where ever Fang was. I threw the mag on the rack and walked away. The flock was near the check out line smiling more then normal. Angel ran up to me.

"Max can you take me to the bathroom?" I smiled and nodded at her. We walked to the back and she went into the bathroom while I sat outside. She popped out smiled. We meet the group in the ally and took off. It only took us an hour to get to the house. We landed in the back yard. Mom and Ella came running out sweeping most of us in a hug. MOST of us meaning minus Mr. Gloomy. We gave her the gifts right there and I thought she was about to cry. Angel and Nudge had gotten her a teddy bear, Iggy and Fang had each gotten her a card, Gazzy got her chocolates, and Total got her some weird fancy coffee. She loved all of are gifts and we celebrated with warm homemade chocolate chip cookies. I never knew being with a parent who really cares and loves you was so perfect. I felt so safe and hadn't even thought about Flyboys or Mgeeks. Tonight I had her and it was with the help from my flock that I had her.

She demanded we spend the night there were two extra guest rooms in her house. The boys took one and the girls took another. I was crawling into bed with Angel and Nudge when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and the boys came piling into the room. They smiled with huge goof-ball grins. Gazzy and Iggy sat on the edge of my bed next to Angel, Nudge, and Total. I looked at them confused. Fang was in the door way since our room was so small.

"Max its mothers day." I looked at Angel confused.

"Your our mother." Gazzy blushed after saying this. My jaw dropped. My little Gazzy who could kill a man with one well placed punch was blushing over me being … his mom.

"Oh." Yeah I know great words of wisdom from Max but I was shocked.

"OMG we got you gifts. It was Fang's idea, well more of Angel's idea but Fang helped ..." Nudge was shut up by Iggy's hand.

"Here!" Angel put a glitter explosion on my lap. Inside the card was a picture of the flock with there wings extended. I smiled at her and shoved it calmly in my backpack. Iggy gave me a dress. I stared at him confused. He winked and nodded his head toward Fang. I felt a blush coming on and didn't even look at Fang. Gazzy gave me a small watch with a transformer on it. I had to smile at that. I planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Ew." He whipped the kiss of and walked out Iggy left behind him whispering something. Whatever it was made Fang smack Ig on the back of the head. Angel giggled and ran out of the room with Nudge behind her. I felt Fang's intense gaze on me. I looked at him and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You didn't have to do this." He laid on his back legs over the edge. I sat next to him.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to. You are there mom." That made me smile.

"Oh thanks Fang." He gazed at me his face masking his emotions.

"I got you a present." My eyes widened as he pulled out a box with a black ribbon tied around it. I ripped it open saving th ribbon from my path of destruction. In the box was a necklace with tiny wings on it. I looked at Fang who was watching every emotion that went across my face.

"I don't know what to say?" I was leaning over him now.

"Say you love it." His voice was low and questioning.

"I love it. I love everything you guys give me." He glared at me now and sat up across from me.

"No. tell me the truth do you love it?" I stared deep into his eyes. I loved it I really did. I loved what it stood for,that he gave this to me for mothers day. Even though I wasn't the flocks real mother I had tried my best, they had never showed me there love.

"I love it. I truly do." Fang smiled now.

"Good." He started walking out.

"I feel weird I can't give you anything." He shrugged as he was about to walk out. Angel walked in.

"Well we always have Fathers day." He blushed at that comment and I did to. Nudge walked in and turned the lights off. I drifted off into a happy sleep.

**A/N: I am not very funny so me writting from Max's POV was hard and i literally wrote this in half an hour. =)**


End file.
